


Coming Home

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first-person narration, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-21
Updated: 2000-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about the journey, it's about the destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it.

This barely restrained eagerness and anticipation is driving me insane. I hate waiting, and right now this is all I can do.

I could *be* there by now, if I were driving myself. I mutter and grumble quietly under my breath, listening to the wheels humming against the pavement. At least I'm *not* driving--I'd hate to, in this weather, with the snow starting to drift down lightly from the sky. My driving habits would get me into nothing but trouble.

I shift in my seat, restlessly. It's so hard not to get up and pace along the narrow aisle of this bus, but I think the driver might frown on that. I can't help myself, I just want to *get there* so badly. I'm tired and I'm cranky, and I just want this entire trip to be over with. It was a long, tedious, and ultimately wretched mission, and I want nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget all about it.

We're almost there. I'm starting to recognize the countryside, and then the cityscape as we pass city limits. It's about time, is I can think.

The bus pulls into the terminal, and I grit my teeth and wait for the other passengers to disembark before grabbing my luggage and hurtling off the bus, eyes eagerly scanning the terminal.

There you are, hands buried in your pockets as you wait for me. I call your name, pushing tired and stiff muscles into action as I jog over to you. You smile, dark blue eyes warm and welcoming, and as we wrap our arms around each other, I know I've come home.


End file.
